


October 14-15, 1998

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [27]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: This fic contradicts the events in Opus 100.I love writing contradictory stories.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	October 14-15, 1998

**Author's Note:**

> The episode this fic is based on aired on October 14, 1998.

An insulted, furious, vengeful Amanda folded the letter. Josie had written some horrible things to her. Well, she would, as the saying goes, fix Josie's wagon.

She called Joe.

"I think you should know that Josie broke into Mom's office today and stole a letter from her briefcase," Amanda said when the preliminary  
greetings were over.

" _Josie_ did that?"

"Yes," Amanda said. "Now, what do you intend to do about it?"

"I will deal with Josie," Joe answered.

When the conversation was over, Joe sighed. He wished Amanda hadn't told him what Josie had done. But then, as captain of the 2-3, _shouldn't_ he be informed about wrongdoing on the part of the officers under him?

"I couldn't help hearing what you said," Paulina said. "It sounded like Josie did something wrong."

"I'm afraid she did, Blue Eyes. Something seriously wrong."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"That depends on whether or not Josie comes to me by the end of her shift tomorrow and tells me about it."

  


But by the end of her shift the next day, Josie had not confessed.

"Josie, come into my office."

"Now?"

"Now."

"But my shift is over."

"I know it is, but we need to talk before you go."

Josie followed Joe into his office. Joe locked the door and closed the blinds.

"What's up?" Josie asked.  
"I hope Amanda didn't tell Joe what I did," Josie thought.

"I'll cut to the chase," Joe said. "Amanda called me last night and told me that you were caught stealing documents from Rachel's briefcase.  
Is that true?"

"Yes, sir," Josie admitted.

"Care to explain why?"

"Amanda and I had a fight and I wrote her a nasty letter. And then I was sorry for what I wrote, so when I found out that Rachel had it in her briefcase, I decided to take it."

"And you got caught. Josie, why didn't you come to me and turn yourself in?"

"What was I supposed to do, arrest myself?"

"Josie..." Joe's voice held a warning.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just got mad because I gave the letter back to Amanda, after she threatened to tell you, and she still snitched on me," Josie said, "and I had already apologized to Rachel, and Amanda heard me apologize."  


At that moment, Amanda was _not_ Joe's favorite in-law.

"I'm glad you apologized, but your actions still call for punishment. You realize that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Josie said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm putting you on desk duty for two weeks," Joe answered.

Josie sighed.

"And," Joe went on, "I want a thousand word handwritten report on what you did, and what you should have done instead. It's for your own good."

"When do you want the report?"

"In three days."

"Joe, I need to know something. Am I being punished more for what I did, or for not telling you about it?"

"Well, if you had come to me and told me, you would have gotten a lighter punishment," Joe said, taking Josie in his arms and stroking her hair, "and I think you would have felt a lot better. I know _I_ always feel better after I've been to Confession."


End file.
